


Corn

by Noomi



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomi/pseuds/Noomi
Summary: I'm sorry you're going to read this.





	Corn

As she was running for her puny little life, zelda stopped. She looked back at the monster coming after her. It’s name was sabrina, it made a whole of trouble for zelda daily, because all she wanted was to get her corn in the field, but the monster ate it all without consulting the family who had grown it.

It was pay back now. Zelda yelled and scream, floating up into the air and somehow magically changing into weird sci-fi clothing, like some goddam witch. The Sabrina monsters eyes widened. “Omg, it’s THE AUNTIE” sabrina was now frightened. She did not expect this outcome, and started to turn around and run away herself.

“HUEHUEHUEHUE, not so fast! We aren't done. You have stolen my family's crops for way too long, you have disturbed all the other villagers and i will not have it! You will die a slow death and you will feel so much misery it will be the light in my dark.” She transported in front of the sabrina and slammed down her staff that came along with the transformation.

“You shall not pass!!” Her voice was loud and demanding, that of a proper auntie.

SAbrina was petrified, she was being humiliated, but that wasn’t all. Zelda had called upon two other witch like women, one was called the Lousy lilith. She was a loud scottish. The other was hunky dory Hilda, she was way too happy for her own good, but she still did the job.

“Oooo, et’s thee femous Sebrina..the won who stole our cern, i dinna kin why you cunt just eat animals”. The scot said.

“I am not a cannibal! I am a vegetarian. I am all for animal rights!”

“Th-the fuck? We have a vegetarian in the most deadliest of places?” Zelda can't even. She was shooketh.

“Oh that’s alright dear, i can make you m famous quiche” Hilda said with utter delight in her very posh british voice.

Zelda had enough and and just walked away, out into the forest never to be seen again. Because she was just so disappointed in everyone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a disappointment


End file.
